BAU Idiots In Love
by fanboy187
Summary: What is left of Hotch and Reid's relationship when he comes back and Emily is alive? (SLASH) (ONE SHOT)


**HI! I DONT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY AND YES THIS IS MY FIRST PUBLISHED FANFICTION.** **-NICO** **XXXXXXXXXX**

Spencer Reid had grown into the person he was now due to his entire life being filled with misfortunes that had made his brain work and crank out a million reasons and possibilities for the tragedies he endorsed. Emily, Emily was different he hadn't said good bye and he didn't know why one of the few people in his life that stayed willing was taken. He remembered going home with Aaron and his baby, Jack's, voice laced with concern, asking why his daddy and papa were sad.

Jess had been understanding, saying goodbye to Jack and hugging Reid in her tightest embrace before turning to her brother in law to do the same. Hotch had called her from the taxi they had taken home, neither stable enough to be behind a wheel, and explained the entirety of the day's misfortune.

Reid held Jack like he was shielding him from a bomb that was ticking with loss and grief. Aaron had let out several stray tears at the hospital over seeing his family's reaction to the lie he had woven, but now they were non stop, dripping off his cheek bones. He was saving Emily and causing the man he loved pain that wasn't fixed the same way a bullet was. God he was risking Reid's sobriety, and making his son worried.

He made the decision to leave once the team's week of leave was up. He announced his choice to the entire team before he told his boyfriend. Spencer's mouth went slack and he gave out a sob mixed with a stuttering breath.

The team's shock halted when they heard the young genius but, were surprised when he got out of his seat from the round table and wrapped his arms around Hotch. They hardly did this, wearing their relationship on their sleeves, at work.

The team looked at the couple closely before hearing a soft yet scratchy voice whisper, "I'll wait for you Aaron, with Jack. I love you,... god I love him like he is my own son. We'll wait, I promise."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily was back so was Hotch. He should be happy but, he hated the three of them. He was hurting and hated that he couldn't bring this home with them, he'd never want this part of the job to come home to their son. So he lashed out, he told JJ off at the station got mad at Emily when she talked to him on the plane. He helped Hotch get ready in silence for Rossi's cooking lesson, he could go Jess had Jack for the night but, he was mad at them. Hotch understood and kissed him with passion before leaving. Reid really only need thirty minutes of his lover gone before he started getting ready and beginning the drive to Dave's mansion.

Spencer knew he needed to forgive them, mainly Aaron. He knew he needed to say he loved him over and over, kiss him, say he forgave him. When he walked into the house everyone's face seemed to light up when he entered the kitchen, especially the usually stoic unit chiefs.

By the end of the night the team's broken pieces the resulted from the past months of sorrow. Morgan and Garcia were sitting with Emily and JJ on the big couch talking amongst one another as normally as they could manage for the time being and Rossi was in a arm chair sipping on a glass of whisky he preferred over wine.

Spencer and Aaron were on the loveseat silently with no touching or talking, the tension thick enough to slice with an knife. Reid glanced over at Aaron and suddenly the pain, betrayal, everything was replaced with admiration for the man he loved. He decided in that moment, other team members be damned to just love him. So he did just that by wrapping his own skinny arms around tge other man's toned frame and putting his gead on his shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Aaron smiled.

"I love you despite everything, despite you leaving and lieing. And I'm not just saying that because I love your son more than words can say."

"I was kinda hoping that Dr. Spencer Reid."

The team had become silent know, watching the couple interact.

"Marry me?" Spencer said suddenly, looking at Aaron with an expression that was filled with sincerity. Spencer didn't get and answer instead a kiss that matched tge same amount of emotion that went into their first kiss.

Blinded to the friends watching them they continued to kiss until Garcia and JJ let out squeals and Morgan whistled at them.

"I suppose congratulations are in order to the newly engaged couple." Rossi chuckled.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Ummmm thanks for reading and all mistakes are my own! Please read a review!!** **-Nico**


End file.
